


Working Parents

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Parenthood, Q and Bond are Parents, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of Q branch is monitoring 007 as he attempts to contain a target. What could be so important that Q would answer his cell phone during it, and what does his husband have to say about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Another lovely prompt fill for an anon on Tumblr!

_“Target spotted at the Hotel Regina. Continuing to the second part of the operation.”_

“Affirmative, 007.” Q responded over the communication unit. He was overseeing Bond’s assignment from the Q branch. The entire branch was working on this particular assignment, watching Bond’s progress on the big screen, “Target is staying in Room 257.”

Bond walked into the Parisian Hotel, _“Got it, love.”_

It wasn’t too uncommon for the 00 agent and the Quartermaster to share the occasional term of endearment or pet name. Only the newest of recruits had to be informed that the two had been married for years and that they were often very affectionate when 007 wasn’t in the field on assignment.

Q watched his husband on the screen, taking a sip of his Ear Grey from his trusty mug, “Someone get me the cameras inside the hotel.”

A minion quickly got to work brining up all the security cameras of the hotel on the various screens of the Q branch. On screen, Bond was approaching the front desk, politely asking the women there for a room (in perfect French, of course).

“Make sure he gets a room near the target.”

There was rapid tapping on keyboards as minions manipulated the hotel computers to give Bond the best room possible for the mission (which, in this case, was room 255, the room next door).  It was when Bond was opening the door to his own room that a cell phone went off.

“Who’s phone is that?” Eve Moneypenny frowned, looking around the room

It was a loud noise, an electric rendition of “Ode to Joy.” Everyone in Q branch quickly denied the noise coming from their phones, some even showing that their phones were off during the operation.

 _“Isn’t that yours, Q?”_ Bond asked on his end closing the door to his hotel room. “ _Your personal one?”_

The Quartermaster looked flustered, opening the drawers of his desk, “No one has this number but you and…” He paused, looking at the phone, “Damn, it’s the house…”

 _“Put it on speaker.”_ Bond was securing his hotel room, making sure it was clear of any surveillance or enemy weapons.

Those in Q branch watched as the Quartermaster groaned, pressing a button on the phone, “Hello?”

 _“Dad...”_ It was a child’s voice. Several of the minions shared dubious looks. _Dad?_

“What is it, Andrew? Daddy’s a little busy at the moment.” Q sighed, rubbing his temples, “How did you get to the phone? Where’s your sister?”

 _“Momo is in the living room. She brought a friend over, I’ve never seen him before…”_ The child, Andrew, sounded nervous.

 _“Him?”_ Bond sounded tense on his end of the line, opening his suitcase to unpack his weaponry, _“Put your sister on the phone, Andy.”_

There were sounds of the child scampering through the house, with a faint “ _Momo, daddy wants to talk to you”_ before another voice came on the phone, a young woman’s “ _Hey Dad.”_

“Monique, please don’t tell me you have a stranger in the house while you are supposed to be watching your brothers and sister.” Q was tapping away at his computer, trying to juggle the phone conversation and the operation at the same time.

 _“Oooo, someone’s in trouble!”_ There were new voices, both male.

“ _Shut up you little sneaks!”_ Monique shouted on her end of the line. There was squabbling between the siblings, several shrill voices being heard over the speaker.

 _“Silence!”_ Bond snapped. The children on the phone went quiet. _“Monique, do not talk to your brothers like that. Gregory, Jonathan, do not antagonize your sister. Apologize.”_ There were murmured apologies on the other end. “ _Good. Now, Monique, what’s this Andy said about a boy in the house?”_

_“He’s just a friend! We’re just hanging out.”_

Q rolled his eyes, “I don’t buy that for a second, young lady. If we weren’t in the middle of an operation right now, I’d check the house cameras.”

 _“But Dad…”_ Monique whined.

“No buts.” Q was pulling up the blueprints of the hotel, “Hold that thought kids,” He muted the phone quickly, “007, two body guards have entered the hotel room. They will need to be neutralized before the target can be approached.”

_“Copy that.”_

“Shall I turn off the speaker phone with the kids?”

_“Nah, I want to hear this.”_

Q sighed, unmuting the phone, “Alright kids, Papa is busy right now, but he is still listening. I expect you _all_ to behave until we get home. Where is Charmain?”

_“She’s asleep, Dad.”_

“Good. Now—”

Q was cut off by the sound of shouting in the hotel room in Paris. There were several hits, the sound of grunts and moans, not to mention some swearing in Russian. There were three muted shots that rang through the room, followed by dead silence.

 _“…Threats nuetralized.”_ Bond responded quietly.

 _“…Did Papa just kill someone?”_ It was Andrew’s tiny voice that asked.

“That’s classified.”

 _“Which basically means yes.”_ One of the twins commented.

 _“Cool…”_ The other replied.

 _“There are going to be more dead bodies if I hear any of you were misbehaving while we were gone.”_ Bond said firmly, catching his breath from the fight.

 _“Yes Papa.”_ The children’s voices chorused.

“Good.” Q rubbed his eyes under his glasses, “And get that boy out of the house, Monique.”

_“But Dad…”_

_“Nonsense.”_ Bond commented on his end, “ _Let him stay. I want to meet him.”_

 _“He’s as good as gone.”_ Monique’s voice was tense.

Q chuckled. Bond had that effect on a lot of people; a teenage boy was no match with a 00 agent. That didn’t mean his seventeen year old had to like it. “Alright kids. We have to go; it’s time for you all to go to bed.”

The children took their turns saying good bye and sharing their love.

“I love you all, kids. Kisses.” Q blew a kiss to the kids before hanging up the phone. When he turned to face the rest of Q branch, he found that every eye was on him. “What?”

Eve raised an eyebrow, “ _Kisses?_ Seriously Q?”

Q frowned, “What? I’m not allowed to tell my kids I love them?”

“Since when do you have kids?” She crossed her arms.

“Oh I don’t know, seeing as our oldest is seventeen, I’m going to say I’ve been a parent seventeen years.” He rolled his eyes, already working on Bond’s assignment.

The minions looked at each other, sharing a confused look.

Finally, Q looked back at the minions, “What?”

One of the brave minions finally spoke up, “Where the hell did you get them?”


End file.
